Parental Control
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward's family hates his girlfriend Tanya. So they call Parental Control. What if he sees Bella there? Obviously all human
1. Intro

**EPOV**

"Edward," Esme called from the kitchen, "Can you come in here for a minute?"

I walked in and saw everyone sitting at the table, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Sit down, son," my dad, Carlisle, said. I sat down in between my sister, Alice, and my brother Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie.

"As you know all of us absolutely hate Tanya," Carlisle said.

I groaned, "Not this again," I said. Tanya is my girlfriend. We have been dating for about 6 months and my family hates her. Even Jasper, and he likes most people!

"Yes this again," Alice said.

"We decided to call in Parental Control," Esme said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I realize I didn't explain what Parental Control is so I thought I should explain that. Parental Control is a reality TV show where when a parent doesn't like they kid's boyfriend/girlfriend they pick someone they'd like their kid to be with. The dad picks someone and the mom picks someone then the kid goes on a date with each pick. At the end the kid picks someone to be with. (Out of the two chooses from their parents and their actual boyfriend/girlfriend.)**

**Sorry about that,**

**NYKIDDO**


	3. Chapter 1

**APOV (Alice POV)**

Parental control put out a notice for girls that would be interested in Edward. "Esme," I said. Our mom asks us to call her by her real name, it makes her feel old to be called mom.

"Yes, Sweetie," she said.

"I was thinking," I said, "And since none of us like Tanya, why don't we do like a group thing when we decide who to pick who he should date."

"Like a girls verses boys thing?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"That's a great idea!" Esme said.

…

"Today on Parental Control we have the family of Edward Cullen," the announcer said, "They hate Edward's girlfriend Tanya. So today they're going to pick dates for Edward in this girls verses boys type way."

The first couple girls were just weird. Then this girl Jessica came out. She told us about herself.

"I like her," Esme said when she left.

"I think she's a bitch," I said. Jasper chuckled. More girls came and then a sweet looking girl came out.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

"Angela," she said, "But everyone calls me Ang."

"Well, Ang," Esme said, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well I'm good in school. I'm some what shy," she said, "I love sports."

After she left Carlisle said, "She's really nice."

"Yeah," I said, "I don't think she's right for Edward though."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "But Edward's my twin, I think I'd know him."

"Alright," Rose said.

Then a shy girl with brown hair walked out. This girl was perfect for Edward. I may not know anything about her yet, but I know she's perfect for Edward.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked.

"Bella," she said.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," I said.

"Well, I love to cook. I'm kind of a klutz. I'm really good in school," she said.

"How old are you, Bella?" Esme asked.

"22," she said.

After she left I leaned over and whispered in Rose's ear, "She's perfect for him."

…..

Later on we all sat with the Pictures, "We choose her," I said, pointing at Bella.

"Damn it!" Emmett said.

"That was our pick too," Jazz said.

"We'll just pick her," Carlisle said, pointing at Angela.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Why don't they like me, Eddie," Tanya asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe because the first time you met them you said that Alice looked like a doll."

"But she does!" she said. I sighed and walked away. Why can't they all just get along?

We came in and all sat down and waited for the camera's to start rolling. "Edward," my dad said, "We decided to do this is teams. Like boys verses girls."

"Okay," I said.

"It doesn't matter how you did it, either way he wont pick those girls," Tanya said.

"Even if he doesn't like those girls at least he'll know what a girl is really suppose to be like," Rose said.

"Calm down," Carlisle said. Then there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up to answer it.

"Edward, this is Angela," Carlisle said, "Angela, this is our son, Edward, we haven't figured out what that is yet." He pointed at Tanya when he said that last part. I was shocked, Carlisle never acts like that.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," I said. Angela was a very nice girl, and she was pretty, but I don't think she was really my type of girl.

**APOV**

"So we're going to go to the fair," Angela said to Edward. We were all sitting at the house watching their date on TV.

"Oh the fair. Very original," Tanya said.

"That's better than where you take him," Esme said.

"Yeah the fanciest place you've ever taken him was dinner in the jail," Rose said. I laughed, man I love my family.

"_Tell me about yourself," Edward said._

"_Well, I get good grades," she said, "I love to read and just be with my friends."_

"_What's your favorite book?" Edward asked._

"_Um… I know this is going to sound like most girls, but I love vampire books," Angela said._

"Why is he asking her all this?" Tanya said.

"Maybe he likes her," Jasper said.

"No he doesn't!" Tanya said.

"Scared?" Emmett asked.

"No," Tanya said.

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"You're going to love the next girl," Alice said to me, "I picked her." If my twin picked the next girl she has to be good. I mean, who knows you better than you're twin?

There was a knock at the door, "That's her!" Alice said. Her and Rose jumped up and ran for the door.

The girl that walked in was beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "Edward, this is Bella," Alice said, "Bella, this is my brother, Edward."

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was cute. I just didn't realize how cute….

**APOV**

"You ready?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, getting up.

"Bye!" Tanya said like she was mad for him not saying it first.

"Oh, sorry, bye," Edward said.

"He likes her," I said. Me and Rose high fived each other.

**EPOV**

We climbed into Bella's truk, "Nice car," I said.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"So," Bella said, "We're going to a music studio."

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah," she said, "My friend, Sam, owns it. So he got us in."

"Awesome," I said.

When we pulled up I got out and opened Bella's door for her. She blushed and stepped out, "Thank you," she said. Her blush was so cute.

We walked in and she went up the guy, "Hey, Sam," she said, "This is Edward."

"Hey," I said, shaking his hand.

"Go on Back, Bells," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "Come on," she said to me. She grabbed my hand and I felt an electric shock go through my hand. She must've felt it to, because she turned to look at me.

We walked in and there was instruments and a recording room. "Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I love music."

"What do you like to do?" I asked.

"Sing," she said.

I smiled, "Can you sing for me?" I asked.

She smiled back, "Sure," she said. I felt like I was about to melt just seeing her smile.

(A/N Just for the recorded this is the only song I like by this artist. Plus the name just kind of went with it lol.) Bella walked into the room and started the music to a song.

_Woah oh yeah_  
_(Woah oh yeah)_  
_Eh Eh_  
_Woah oh oh oh yeah_

She had a beautiful voice.

_You're the finest girl i've ever seen_  
_And yet i wonder if you notice that_  
_Every guy you meet winds up catching feelings for ya_  
_And You can have any of 'em_  
_You can take your pick_  
_But you need to check with me_  
_Girl I promise I'm legit_  
_Yes we be going to the movies_  
_and the theatre holdin hands_  
_I'll walk you home from school_  
_I'll walk you to your classes_  
_Playing my 360 yes you'll be my best friend_  
_But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love_

_You should be pick me_

She smiled when she said that line, I laughed.

_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'm you everything you need girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_And i should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_Think of how good it could be girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_and I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_

_Yeah, you should pick me girl_  
_(the real crystal crew)_

_You're my favorite part of the day_  
_And every morning i look forward to me seeing your face_  
_I just need to see it some more_  
_Baby I'm the kind of guy who could appreciate a girl as_  
_Amazing as you_  
_So you gotta be my baby yeah_  
_Cause if you were we'd already be chillin at the beach_  
_I'll take you on a cruise watch the sunset while we eat and_  
_You can have anything you want girl i'd be your best friend_  
_But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love love_

_You should be pick me_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'm everything you need girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_And i should be your one and only man_

_You should pick me_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_think of how good it could be girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_and I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_

_You should pick the guy that makes you happy_  
_pick the flyest of `em_  
_Pick the one thats got swagger_  
_pick The one that makes you laugh_  
_The one that always got your back_  
_who would rather die_  
_Than to make you sad_  
_thats why_

_You should be pick me (yeah yeah yeah yeahhh yeaahhh)_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'm you everything you need_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan dig that_  
_And i should be your one and only man_

_You should be pick me_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_think of how good it could be girl_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan dig that (doodadodadoodoo)_  
_And i should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me (you should pick me)_

_Pick me_  
_You should pick me_  
_(the real crystal crew)_

_Woah oh oh yeah_  
_(Woah oh oh yeah)_  
_Eh Eh_  
_Woah oh oh oh yeah_  
_(Woah oh oh oh yeah)_

"That was good," I said.

"Thanks," she said, "Do you play anything?"

"Yeah, I play piano," I said.

She smiled, "Will you play for me?" she asked.

How could I say no, "Sure," I said.

**APOV**

_"Yeah. I play piano," Edward said._

_Bella smiled, "Will you play for me?" she asked._

_"Sure," Edward said._

"He's never played for me!" Tanya bitched.

"Cause he don't like you as much as he likes her," Esme said.

_Edward led Bella to the piano, "Just so you know I'm writing this now while we're sitting here," he said._

_"Okay," Bella said._

_Edward started to play a song. It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. There was tears in Bella's eyes._

_There was tears in all of our eyes. Well except Tanya. "Did he just write her a song?" Tanya said, "Oh hell no!"_

_"That was beautiful," Bella said._

_Edward leaned forward to wipe her tear, but he didn't pull back. He stared into her eyes, and then he kissed her._

The room cheered. I looked at Tanya, "Pack your bags bitch!" I said.

**BELLA AND EDWARD'S POV**

That has to be the best kiss of my life.

**(A/N) Song Pick me by Justin Beiber**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

As soon as I got home Tanya started her bitching, "I can't believe you kissed that bitch!" she said.

"Bella is a very nice girl," I said, "She is definitely not a bitch." Then I went up stairs to my room.

Jasper came in, "Do you know who you're going to pick?" he asked.

"I don't even need to think about it," I said.

"I kind of figured that," he said, "Let's go." Then we headed down stairs so I could get my girl.

**BPOV**

Angela, Tanya, and I stood and waited for Edward. After about two minutes Edward came in. "Hello, girls," he said, "I had fun with all of you, and this is the time when I'm suppose to say I had a hard time picking who I wanted. To be honest with you though, I didn't." Now I was getting nervous.

"So the first person I have to eliminate," he said, "Is. Angela." He looked at Angela. "I'm sorry. I had a lot of fun on our date, but you seem like someone I'd rather be friends with."

"That's okay," she said with a smile. Then she left.

Edward looked at Tanya and I, "This is where I'm suppose to say some stuff I don't like about each of you," he said, "But one of you has absolutely nothing that's bad about her." He was looking at his feet now, "One of you is absolutely perfect. The other one though, is totally opposite. That's why the girl I pick is. Bella!" I gasped and then I jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe this!" Tanya said.

"You don't have to," Alice said.

"Just leave," Rose said. Tanya left and the family was cheering.

"I can't believe you picked me," I said.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at me with a confused look.

"You said that the girl you wanted there was nothing wrong with her, she's perfect," I said.

He smiled and brushed back my hair, "You are perfect," he said, "The minute you walked in that door I knew I was going to pick you in the end. When I went up stairs to decide what I wanted, it was really just a waist of time. The whole time I wanted you."

I smiled and hugged him. I felt him kiss my head. "Whoa!" I heard Alice say.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Welcome to the family girl," she said.

I laughed, "Thanks," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward actually picked me. He said that he knew he wanted me since he saw me. It was like a dream come true. Edward grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his room.

He sat on his bed and I walked around and looked at his room. "What made you go out for the Parental Control thing?" he asked.

"My mom," I said.

He laughed, "Really?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "She was all like 'you're 22 and you don't have a boyfriend, how pathetic is that.' So she signed me up." I walked over and sat with him on the bed.

"Well I'm glad she did," he said.

I smiled, "Me too," I said.

"I wanna meet your mom," he said.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay," I said.

**(A/N) Sorry it's sorry. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Bella climbed into my car. She told me a road to go to and then I started driving. I was actually kind of nervous to meet her mom.

"Tell me about your family," I said.

"Well the parents got divorced when I was 4," she said, "My dad lives in California now with his wife, Sue. My mom got remarried to Phil."

"Okay," I said in understanding. Then the song Half of My Heart by John Mayer came on.

"I love this song!" Bella said. I turned it up a little. I heard Bella quietly singing the song. I smiled and started singing the song really loud, just wanting her to laugh.

_Oh half of my heart has a grip on the situation_  
_Half of my heart takes time_  
_Half of my heart has a right mind to tell you that_  
_I can't keep loving you(can't keep loving you)_  
_Oh with half of my heart_

Bella laughed, score! Then she started singing along with me.

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan stay the man who could only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, til the day you came  
Showing my another way, and all that my love can bring_

We were laughing when we pulled in her mom's driveway. I helped her out of the car, "Should I be scared?" I asked.

"No," she said, "It'll be fine." She took my head to lead me inside.

We went inside the house, "Mom?" she yelled.

"Kitchen!"

Bella led me to the kitchen. "It's so-," her mom stopped when she saw me.

"Mom," Bella said, "This is Edward Cullen. He picked me." She smiled at the end.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said.

Her mom smiled, "This is awesome!" she said. Bella laughed as her mom hugged us.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I loved being around Bella. It made me feel happy. Just to see her or hear her, it was the best thing in the world to me. I think I might even love her. The next question was, how do I tell her?

**(A/N) Sorry it's short. It was all that I had for now.**


	10. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

A couple weeks later Edward and I were sitting at my house talking. I was lying with my head in his lap and he was playing with my hair. We were playing 20 questions when Alice came in.

"Party!" she yelled. I jumped.

"Alice!" Edward said, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes me feel safe," I said sarcastically. Alice just laughed.

"So, we're going to a party!" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so," she said.

"I'm not a big party person," I said.

"It'll be fun," she said.

"I'm not going," I said. Then I got up and walked out. I know it was childish of me, but I don't like parties. I went in my room and laid in my bed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward said, "Can I come in, Sweetie?"

"Yes," I said softly. I heard him come in and then I felt the bed move and then his arms go around me.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I loved that about Edward; he wouldn't make me tell him anything. He'd let me tell him in my own time. I rolled over so I could cuddle into his arms. "I just don't like parties," I said, "I've had bad things happen to me at parties."

"I would never let anything happen to you, Bella," he said, "But if you don't want to go we don't have to. I'll stay here with you."

"If you want to go you should go," I said.

"I want to be where you are," he said, "If you're here that's where I want to be."

I smiled and kissed him. "I'll tell Ali we're not going," he said and then he got up to leave.

After a couple minutes I got up to get a drink. "Can't you talk her into going?" Alice said, "It'll be fun!"

"No, Alice!" Edward said.

"Why not?" Alice asked. I could see them now.

"Because she'll be uncomfortable!" Edward said.

"No, she'll be fine," Alice said.

"When you fall in love let me no," Edward said, "Tell me if you want the person _you _love doing something they don't want to do." I gasped and covered my mouth and Alice smiled. Edward turned to look at me his eyes widened. I guess he didn't hear me walk in.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Previously_**

"When you fall in love let me know," Edward said, "Tell me if you want the person you love doing something they don't want to do." I gasped and covered my mouth and Alice smiled. Edward turned to look at me his eyes widened. I guess he didn't hear me walk in.

**EPOV**

I didn't hear her come in, but as soon as the words left my mouth I heard her. I turned around and saw her standing there, staring at me. I was waiting for her to run or something, but she didn't. I saw tears in her eyes.

A run up to her, "Love," I said, wiping her tears, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. You don't need to say it back. I'm sorry, just please don't cry."

Then she stepped forward and hugged me. "I'm not upset, Edward," she said, "I'm happy. I love you too."

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," she said.

"Really?" I said. She nodded. I pulled back and smiled. Then I kissed her.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

The next day Edward and I were walking across his parent's property, hand in hand. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, "It's cool." We walked for a while until we got to a barn. There were two horses inside it.

"Whose are these?" I asked as I pet one.

"My moms," he said, "She loves horses, she taught us to ride when we were little."

"I've never ridden one before," I said.

He looked at me, "Really?" he asked. I nodded.

He reached out and opened one of the gate doors, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you riding," he said.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"I want to," he said. He got the horse stalled up and walked it out of the barn.

"Hop up," he said. I glanced at him, "You're not going to fall, Love," he said. He took my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled, "Okay," he said, "I'm going to climb up on behind you."

"I'm going to fall," I said.

"I'm not going to let you fall," he said again. Then he climbed up onto the horse behind me.

"Hold on," he said. Then he reached around me for the rope to steer the horse. We were riding for a couple minutes then I leaned back against him and enjoyed the ride.

**APOV**

I stood on the porch and watched Bella and Edward on the horse. They're so fricken cute.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I loved being with Edward. I couldn't be happier. Every day with him was better then the last, but, of course, something always has to happen.

I decided to go to Edward's house and surprise him after work. I pulled up and I saw Edward standing on the porch talking to Tanya. They were standing really close then she grabbed his hand.

I guess Edward heard me pull up because he turned and looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw me. I pulled out of the drive way and left, crying as I drove away.

I was going to go to my house but that would be too obvious. So I went to a bar. I didn't drink…I just sat at a table for a while.

After a while I got in the car to go home. I picked my phone up off the seat in the car. I had 15 new messages 33 missed calls and 5 voice mails, all from Edward.

I started listening to his voice mails. _Bella, You've got it all wrong! She came to see me and beg for me back. Please call me back, Bella._

_Bella, Where are you? You're not at your apartment. Call me, I'm worried about you._

_Bella, I love you, plea-_

After that I couldn't listen anymore. I throw the phone back into the seat and drove home. I walked in and Edward was sitting at the table with his head down. I stopped in the doorway.

"Edward?" I said.

He lifted his head really fast. His eyes were red. "Bella!" he said, jumping up and running over to hug me. I stepped away from him. He stopped.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Alice copied your key," he said, "Where were you?"

"A bar," I said. He starred at me, "I didn't drink, if you even care." I walked into the kitchen and put my bag down.

"Of course I care, Bella," he said, "Bella, look at me." I looked at him. "Bella, nothing is going on between me and Tanya."

"Then what do you call her holding your hand and being so close she could kiss you?" I said.

"Bella, she came back asking for me back. I told her I wanted to be with you. She couldn't accept that and kept begging, that's when you pulled up," he said, "You're the only one I want, Love."

"I believe you, Edward, really I do," I said, "But that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

He stepped closer to me, "Bella, that day at my house when I saw you walk in for our date I instantly picked you. Then I spent the day with you and I realized you're perfect, you're all I've ever wanted, Bella," he said, "I want you, only you, know one else."

I stepped closer and hugged him, "I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

**1 Year later**

Life has been great. Actually, it had been perfect. I was always with Edward. Life couldn't be any better.

"Love," Edward yelled, "Have you seen my keys?" Oh, I forgot, Edward also moved in with me like 4 months ago. It made it even more perfect.

"Counter," I said.

He came walking in with his keys, "What would I do without you?" he said, kissing my head.

I smiled, "You'd be lost," I said.

"I would," he said. Then he had this weird look in his eyes, "I'll be back at 5ish," he said.

"Alright," I said, "I love you."

He stopped at the door and turned to me, "I love you too," he said.

…..

After Edward got home he asked if we could go out to dinner. I, of course, said yes. The whole dinner he seemed really on edge.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand, "I'm fine," he said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. After we ate Edward asked if we could take a walk.

We got to a little park and Edward stopped and looked at me, "Bella," he said, "I love you so much. You're the reason for my existence. You're the reason I woke up every morning. This morning you said I'd lost without you, but I wouldn't only be lost, Bella, I'd die. Which is why I want to ask you." Then he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

I froze; I didn't know what to say. It was like I forgot how to speak. I nodded, "Yes," I said softly.

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger.

**THE END!**

**HOPE U LIKED IT!**

**LOVE,**

**NYKIDDO**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
